Sweet Revenge
by ukki-ukki chan
Summary: jika biasanya balas dendam itu menyakitkan bagaimana kalo pembalasan dendam yang manis ala rukia ?penasaran yuk baca.


**Sweet Revenge**

 **Pairing : ichiruki**

 **Rate : T**

 **Descraimer : mbah tite kubo**

 **Warning : karakter (OOC),di jamin typo bertebaran dimana,dan yang terpenting gaje.**

 **Attention : karangan ini hanya fiktif belaka kesamaan cerita atau hal lainnya saya mohon maaf hehehe Ja nee**

summary: jika biasanya balas dendam itu menyakitkan bagaimana kalo pembalasan dendam yang manis ala rukia ?penasaran yuk baca.

HAPPY READING MINNA-SAN!!!

seorang wanita berperawakan mungil sedang asyik membaca bacaannya dengan serius saat ini dia sudah berada di perpustakaan kampus karakura.

"Ano..."lirih seorang pemuda yang sudah berada di depan wanita itu.

jelas saja sang empu yang sedari tadi asyik memperhatikan bacaan mulai mengalihkan matanya menuju arah suara tersebut kemudian matanya terbelalak tanpa sengaja dia mengucap sebuah nama.

"Kai...en"

"Kaien?"

tersadar atas kebodohannya rukia langsung berbicara.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu?"tanya rukia pada pemuda yang berambut orange cerah yang berada di hadapannya.

"Akh... itu"ucap pria itu sambil menggaruk-ngaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"sebenarnya...aku... dari dulu ingin mengajakmu makan bersama,apa kau ada waktu?"pintanya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

sekilas rukia binggung dengan ajakan sang pemuda namun kemudian dia tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih,tapi maaf saya sedang sibuk saat ini "ucap wanita seadanya kemudian dia kembali membaca bukunya yang sempat tertunda.

sang pria sang mendesah pelan dari suara dia tampak sangat kecewa kemudian dia hendak beranjak meninggalkan perpustakaan itu sampai sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

"Senin sampai jum'at aku tidak bisa di ganggu..."ucap rukia yang masih sibuk membaca bukunya.

"Tapi jika itu sabtu dan minggu,aku akan senang hati menerima penawaranmu itu"timpal rukia lagi.

"Benarkah?"tanya sang pria dengan senyum lebar yang berpatri di wajah tampannya.

"hn"jawab rukia singkat dan padat namun dapat pria itu lihat kepala wanita itu mengganguk pertanda setuju.

"baiklah,sabtu ini jam 10 pagi di cafe deathberry,apa kau bisa?"ucap pria itu lagi dan hanya di jawab anggukan kepala oleh sang wanita kemudian dia beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu.

tanpa dia sadari wanita itu sedari tadi memperhatikannya dari jauh.matanya memancarkan pandangan rindu yang sangat dalam pada sosok itu.

"Kenapa dia sangat mirip denganmu,kaien-dono..."gumamnya pelan

...

rukia memandang bosan ke arah luar jendela kafe dapat dilihatnya banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang melewati cafe tersebut.

"apakah anda siap untuk memesan nona?"tanya pelayan itu pada rukia.

"akh...aku akan memesannya nanti,aku sedang menunggu seseorang saat ini"ucap rukia seadanya dan di jawab anggukan sopan oleh sang pelayan.

sang pelayan kemudian berlalu meninggalkan rukia yang kembali memperhatikan lautan orang yang berlalu-lalang melewati kafe tersebut.

ya ini memang salahnya datang satu jam lebih awal dari waktu yang di janjikan namun dia tidak merasa menyesal karena menurutnya lebih baik menunggu daripada di tunggu.

sosok yang di carinya akhirnya muncul juga,pria itu hanya menggenakan baju kasual berpaduan dengan jeans tapi tetap mampu membuat pemuda itu terlihat menawan.

"Apa aku sudah menunggu lama"ucap pria itu kemudian duduk di bangku yang berada di hadapan rukia.

"Tidak,aku juga barusan datang "

"Syukurlah,ku kira aku membuatmu menunggu lama"

"kenapa kau mengajakku kemari,bahkan kau belum memberi tahu siapa namamu?"

"ekh...benarkah??maaf kalo begitu aku kurosaki ichigo,kau bisa memanggilku ichigo.rukia"ucap ichigo sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah rukia yang masih sedikit terkejut.

"bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku??padahal aku belum memberi tahumu??"

"ehm...sebenarnya..."ucap ichigo sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal bahkan rona merah sudah mulai bermuncul.

rukia menaikkan alisnya binggung dengan tingkah laku sang pemuda yang terlalu berlebihan menghadapi pertanyaannya yang tergolong mudah itu.

"sebenarnya apa??"tanya rukia yang mulai jengah melihat ichigo yang tidak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

"sebenarnya...sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu,aku ja...jatuh cinta padamu mana mungkin aku tidak tahu nama orang yang aku sukai"ucap ichigo terbata-bata.

"hah??"respon rukia dengan mata dan mulut yang terbuka lebar.

"mungkin terdengar aneh tapi aku sungguh menyukaimu,karena itu aku selalu memperhatikanmu dari jauh"ucap ichigo sambil menundukkan kepalanya ke ar ah lantai kafe seolah itu lebih enak di pandang daripada orang yang berada di depannya.

andai saja dia melihat bahwa wajah wanita itu sudah memerah seutuhnya mendengar pernyataan sang pemuda.

sejenak mereka terdiam sampai suara deheman ringan keluar dari rukia.

"aku...tidak tahu bahwa kau sangat menyukaiku,sayangnya aku... masih belum mengenalmu ichigo"

ichigo pun langsung mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap sang wanita,raut kekecewaan tidak bisa di elakkannya lagi.

"tapi aku ingin mencobanya,aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh ichigo jika aku sudah yakin pada perasaanku aku akan menyampaikannya padamu"timpal rukia lagi sambil tersenyum hangat kepada ichigo.

raut wajah yang tadi kecewa sudah berubah sedikit lebih cerah,ichigo pun kembali membalas senyuman dari rukia.

tanpa rukia sadari semua yang di lakukan ichigo memiliki makna tersendiri,jika ada yang bisa melihat senyuman yang ichigo berikan bukanlah senyuman tulus malah senyuman yang megandung banyak makna.

...

hari demi hari kedekatan mereka berdua semakin dekat baik dari ichigo maupun rukia bahkan mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"permisi ada hal yang penting ingin ku bicarakan denganmu"ucap seorang pemuda berambut nanas berwarna merah sambil mengisyaratkan rukia untuk mengikutinya.

"jadi apa yang anda ingin bicarakan kepada saya?"tanya rukia kepada pemuda berambut nanas merah itu setalah sampai di tempat tujuan.

"aku menyukaimu,maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

"hah?"pekik rukia kaget

"maaf,anda membawa saya ke ujung lorong kampus hanya untuk mengatakan ini?"timpal rukia lagi.

"iya"ucap pemuda itu seadanya yang membuat rukia ingin sekali memukul kepala orang itu dengan buku yang berada di tangannya.

rukia berdehem ringan kemudian tersenyum kecil kepada sang pemuda.

"maaf,aku tidak menyukaimu bahkan aku tidak mengenalmu"ucap rukia hendak beranjak meninggalkan pemuda itu.

"apa kau tidak ingin mencobanya atau untuk mengenalku lebih jauh?"ucap pemuda itu tiba-tiba yang berhasil membuat rukia menghentikan langkahnya.

"maaf,aku sudah menyukai orang lain"

"apa orang lain itu adalah ichigo?"tanya pemuda itu lagi yang membuat tubuh rukia membatu seketika.

"dari ekspresimu bisa ku pastikan memang diakan?"

"meskipun itu benar,aku rasa itu tidak menciptakan suatu masalah"ucap rukia ketus.

"iya juga sih tapi ku sarankan jangan menyukainya,apa kau tidak penasaran kenapa aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu?"ucap pemuda itu lagi yang berhasil membuat rukia membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah pemuda itu,sebelah alis mata rukia sedikit menaik.

"apa maksudmu?"tanya rukia binggung

"kau penasaran sekarang?"

"bisakah kau tidak membuang-buang waktu sekarang"

"waw..,baiklah nona tidak sabaran aku akan menjelaskan secara lengkap padamu"

"aku,ichigo dan yang lainnya membuat sebuah pertaruhan tentangmu"

"tentangku?apa maksudmu?"tanya rukia yang masih tidak mengerti penjelasan pemuda itu.

"ya tentangmu,siapapun yang dapat berpacaran denganmu selama sebulan maka dia akan dianggap sebagai pemenangnya"

"tunggu,jadi aku di jadikan bahan taruhan?apa ada untungnya untuk kalian melakukan pertaruhan itu?"

"siapun pemenangnya akan mendapat hadiah"

"hadiah?"

"maaf aku tidak bisa memberitahumu tentang itu,aku juga tidak tahu-menahu hadiah apa yang didapatkan"

"baiklah,terima kasih atas infonya berkatmu ada yang ingin ku pastikan"ucap rukia sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya pada pemuda yang berada di hadapannya.

"tidak masalah,lagipula kau bisa memanggilku renji"ucap pemuda itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah rukia.rukia pun menyambut tangan itu dan tersenyum tipis.

"kalo begitu panggil saja aku rukia"

"sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang,sampai jumpa renji"timpal rukia lagi kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda.

tujuannya saat ini adalah memastikan informasi dari pemuda yang mengaku sebagai teman ichigo itu,dia harus meminta penjelasan si empu tentang pertaruhan itu.

"rukia?"tanya ichigo binggung melihat rukia ada di fakultasnya.

"ada ap_"

"apa kau punya waktu,ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu"ucap rukia sambil menarik tangan ichigo.

"jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"tanya ichigo k epada rukia yang ternyata membawanya ke belakang fakultas kedokteran.

"apa itu benar?"

"hah?apanya?"

"ku tanya apa itu benar kau mendekatiku hanya untuk memenangkan taruhanmu"ucap rukia sambil memandang ichigo dengan serius.

tubuh ichigo membeku sesaat,matanya memblalak kaget dan berhasil membuat rukia menyimpulkan bahwa itu benar.

sejenak napas rukia tercekat,jantungnya atau lebih tepatnya ulu hatinya merasakan pilu.

"da...dari mana kau mengetahui hal itu...?"tanya ichigo terbata-bata matanya masih terblalak lebar.

seluruh tubuh rukia menegang.apa yang paling di hindarinya menjadi kenyataan.dia sudah mulai menyukai ichigo dan ternyata kami-sama berkhendak lain untuknya.

kejadian hampir sama dengan beberapa tahun yang lalu.ya dia pernah menyukai seseorang tapi sang empu yang di maksud itu sudah beda dunia dengannya.

tak sanggup lagi bertahan di hadapan ichigo rukia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya kemudian berjalan menjauhi ichigo.

namun langkahnya terhenti karena seseorang sudah melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang rukia.

ya ichigo memeluknya dari belakang.

"ya,kami memang membuat sebuah pertaruhan denganmu"bisik ichigo tepat di telinga rukia.

kontan saja air mata rukia yang tadi masih tertahan sudah mengalir deras dari sudut matanya.

"ke-ke-kenapa kalian melakukan hal itu,apakah menyenangkan mempermainkan perasaanku?"tanya rukia sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan ichigo.

"mungkin dulu akan akan menjawabnya untuk kesenangan semata..."bisik ichigo kembali.

"tapi...,itu sebelum aku mengenalmu rukia"

"setelah mengenalmu,bersama denganmu,bercanda denganmu membuatku merasakan kenyamanan yang tak pernah ku rasakan sebelumnya,bahkan aku lupa dengan taruhan itu"

"mungkin...aku memang menyukaimu rukia bukan karena taruhan itu tapi lubuk hatiku terdalam"timpal ichigo lagi.

tangan rukia berhenti melepaskan dekapan ichigo dari tubuhnya.air mata masih mengalir deras dari sudut matanya.tubuhnya langsung berbalik menghadap sang empu.

dilihat mata amber yang menatapnya dengan lembut menyatakan semua yang di katakannya adalah kebenaran.

"be...benarkah itu?"tanya rukia ragu.

ichigo mengambil sebelah tangan rukia dan menciumnya dengan lembut.

"tentu saja,chibi"ucap ichigo sambil mencubit hidung rukia pelan kemudian menghusap air mata rukia.bukannya makin reda tangis rukia semakin menjadi-jadi.

"eh...kok makin banyak air matanya?"tanya ichigo binggung

"dasar bodoh..."ucap rukia dan langsung memeluk ichigo sedangkan yang di peluk merasa binggung kemudian tersenyum sambil mengelus surai perempuan yang berada di dalam pelukannya.

"aku juga menyukaimu tawake"lirih rukia pelan namun masih bisa di dengar jelas oleh telinga ichigo.

ichigo tersenyum tipis atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai bak iblis tentu saja tanpa disadari rukia.

...

hari ini adalah hari yang sangat menyenangkan bagi rukia setelah melewati hari yang begitu mengurus hati dan jiwa.

ternyata rasa sukanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.rukia berjalan sambil bersiul - siul ria menuju fakultas kedokteran tempat pacarnya menuntut ilmu.bahkan dia sudah berdandan agar tampak cantik di hadapan ichigo.

"hahaha emang semua wanita itu bodoh,mau percaya dengan bualan manis saja"ucap seorang laki-laki.

langkah rukia langsung terhenti seketika.dia sangat mengenali suara itu.itu adalah suara ichigo.

rukia melangkah perlahan-lahan supaya langkah kakinya tidak terdengar.rukia berjalan menuju arah suara kemudian bersembunyi di balik dinding di dekat gedung fakultas itu.

dapat di lihatnya ichigo dan renji masih asyik berbicara.

"jadi apa kau berhasil menaklukan kuchiki rukia?"tanya renji

"hahaha tentu saja babon,dia sangat mudah di tipu."

"kau harusnya lihat bagaimana wajahnya semalam,sungguh menggelikan"

"bagaimana bisa?bukannya aku sudah memberi tahunya tentang pertaruhan itu?"tanya renji yang masih tidak percaya dengan ucapan ichigo.

"ooh...berarti kau yang memberi tahunya,akh..ingin sekali aku memukulmu babon sudah berani-beraninya menghancurkan rencanaku"

"hehehe sorry,ngak sengaja aku keceplosan waktu itu,tapi bagaimana bisa dia masih mau menerimamu?"

"entahlah...mungkin karen a aku memiliki pesona yang mematikan,ngak seperti kau yang punya pesona babon jantan"balas ichigo sambil tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"awas saja kau!!"geram renji sebal.

"jadi bagaimana sekarang?"

"apanya?"

"apa kau mulai menyukai rukia?"

"tentu saja tidak bodoh,bukankah kau sudah tahu kalo aku hanya menyukai senna"

"dan kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"tanya ichigo curiga.

"jangan - jangan kau menyukainya ya?"timpal ichigo lagi

bukannya menjawab wajah renji malah memerah yang membuat rahang ichigo terjatuh seketika.raut tidak percaya terpampang jelas dari wajahnya.

"serius??"

"aku...akh sudahlah!"ucap renji sambil membuang wajahnya ke samping.

"wkwkwk aku hanya tidak percaya ternyata babon juga bisa jatuh cinta"

"ck,kau sungguh menyebalkan jeruk busuk"

"kau seharusnya lebih jujur renji"

"dan jangan lupa hadiahnya akan jadi milikku"timpal ichigo lagi.

"ck,jangan lupa perjanjiannya.kau harus jadian dengannya selama sebulan setelah itu kau harus memutuskannya jika tidak kau tidak akan mendapat hadiah yang sudah kita sepekati"

"apa kau yakin mau melakukannya ichigo,dia gadis yang baik kadang aku menyesal kenapa harus dia yang terpilih"timpal renji lagi.

"kau terlalu berlebihan renji,aku tidak akan melakukan apapun yang merugikannya,cukup jadian dengannya sebulan setelah itu akan memutuskannya"jawab ichigo kemudian berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya.sedangkan renji hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kemudian menyusul ichigo.

"hati-hati akan karma ichigo"

"tenang saja dan itu tidak mungkin"jawab ichigo dengan percaya diri dan melambaikan tangannya pada renji.

tanpa mereka sadari sang pemain utama yang di bicarakan mendengar semua percakapan yang mereka lakukan.

air mata tak bisa lagi terbendung bahkan mengalir deras dari sudut matanya.memang tidak ada suara yang di hasilkan karena dia berhasil menahannya.

hatinya sakit,seperti boneka kaca yang terjatuh dari tempat yang sangat tinggi.retak ya begitulah perasaan rukia saat ini.

dipandangi tubuh ichigo yang semakin lama menjauh dari sudut pandangnya.rautan tak percaya masih terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

masih teringat jelas di kepalanya bagaimana ucapan seseorang yang membuat melambung tinggi itu menghancurkannya hingga tak tersisa.

rukia menghapus air matanya kemudian tersenyum sangat manis.

"baiklah jika memang ini yang kau inginkan,let's play together kurosaki ichigo"bisik rukia pelan mungkin hanya malaikat dan kamisama yang tahu apa yang di ucapkannya.

...

"ichigo!!!"

"owh...rukia sedang apa kau kemari?"

"mou...aku akan pacarmu,dan aku rasa tidak masalah jika aku setiap hari datang mengunjungimu"ucap rukia sambil mengembungkan pipinya yang membuatnya semakin menggemaskan.

"dasar...kenapa kau manis sekali sih"ucap ichigo sambil mencubit pipi rukia yang menggemaskan.

perlakuan ichigo itu berhasil membuat pipi rukia semakin merona.

"ish...,oh ya aku bawakan makanan untukmu.ayo kita makan bersama?"

"benarkah??kau baik sekali rukia"ucap ichigo dengan mata bersinar-sinar.

"hehehe..aku kan pacarmu,nih makanlah"ucap rukia terkekeh pelan sambil memberikan nasi kepal kepada ichigo.

"oishiii~~apo kau yang membuatnya sendiri?"ucap ichigo dengan mulut yang masih penuh.

"pelan-pelan saja ichigo,apa kau menyukainya?"

"hum..."jawab ichigo sambil menggangukkan kepalanya dan kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"jadi,apa kau yang memasaknya sendiri?"tanya ichigo lagi

"iya,kenapa tatapanmu seperti itu?"tanya rukia yang binggung dengan tatapan ichigo yang terlihat terkagum-kagum dengan rukia.

"kau benar-benar hebat rukia"

"dasar...,jika kau mau aku akan membawakan makan siang padamu setiap hari"ucap rukia mengambil beberapa tisu.

"benar_"ucapan ichigo terpotong ketika rukia sudah mengelap sisa nasi yang berada di area mulut ichigo menggunakan tisu.

dapat ichigo lihat dengan jelas mata amesty rukia yang baru di sadarinya terlihat sangat indah.

mata itu memandangnya dengan intens,wajah rukia mendekat sedikit ke arah wajah ichigo dan sukses membuat ichigo merona tanpa disadarinya.

sedikit lagi...

dan ternyata rukia kembali menjauhkan wajahnya dari ichigo.entah kenapa ichigo merasa kecewa untuk sesaat.

emang apa yang diharapkannya?mungkin otaknya sudah mulai gila sekarang.

"kau kenapa?"tanya rukia sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke wajah ichigo.

"akh...tidak ada"ucap ichigo kemudian kembali mengambil nasi kepal dari kotak bekal rukia.

"tapi tadi wajahmu memerah,apa kau sakit?"tanya rukia khawatir sambil memegang kening ichigo dengan tangannya.

"kau tidak panas,apa benar kau tidak sakit ichi?"

"ti...ti-tidak kok"jawab ichigo terbata -bata sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah samping menyembunyikan rona wajahnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"haik...haik"ucap rukia kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari kening ichigo.

"akh...aku sudah terlambat,aku pergi dulu"timpal rukia sambil melihat ke arah jam tangannya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ichigo sendiri di pohon rindang yang dekat fakultas kedokteran.

ichigo hanya memandangi rukia sampai sosok bayangnya sudah hilang.jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat daripada biasanya akhirnya dia hanya mengacak- acak rambutnya kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

...

"astaga ichigo yang benar saja!"bentak rukia pada ichigo yang berada di uks kampus kemudian mengambil plester dalam kotak P3K.

"ngak perlu teriak juga rukia,lagi pula ini hanya luka kecil"protes ichigo dengan tampang cemberut yang dibuat-buat.yang membuat rukia ingin sekali memukul ichigo.

"ittai~.."rujuk ichigo pada rukia yang memukulnya secara tiba-tiba.

"jangan bawel ichigo,kau bilang ini luka kecil"

"luka sebesar gajah gini,kau bilang kecil"ucap rukia sambil membersihkan luka yang ada di tangan ichigo.

"kau terlalu berlebihan ru_ ouch!!"

"sakit ya,maaf mungkin aku terlalu keras membersihkannya"

"seharusnya kau lebih berhati-hati ichigo?"

"aku tahu kau seorang dokter tapi kau juga harus ingat dokter itu juga manusia bisa saja gara-gara luka sekecil ini bila tak di bersihkan jadi bahayakan?"

setelah itu tidak ada lagi yang bicara rukia sibuk membersihkan luka ichigo sedangkan ichigo hanya mengamati wajah rukia saja.

"akhirnya selesai juga"ucap rukia lalu menggangkat kepalanya ke atas.tanpa rukia ketahui ichigo masih bertahan dengan posisi memperhatikan rukia.pertemuan mata amber dan violet tak bisa di hindari lagi.

mereka terus bertahan dengan posisi saling memandang.perlahan-lahan wajah ichigo semakin mendekati wajah rukia.

semakin dekat secara refleks rukia memejamkan matanya begitu pula ichigo.

cup

akhirnya bibir mereka berdua bertemu,ciuman itu terjadi cukup lama sampai rukia menarik dirinya menjauh dari ichigo.

baik wajahnya maupun ichigo sama-sama merona hebat.untung saja hari sudah petang jadi tidak ada orang di uks saat ini,bisa gawat jika ada yang melihat.keheningan kembali terjadi antara keduanya.

"a-a-aku...akan menunggumu diluar,aku akan mengantarmu pulang"ucap ichigo terbata-bata rona merah di wajahnya masih terlihat jelas kemudian langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju pintu keluar dari uks itu.

rukia masih melamun,dipegangnya bibirnya sesaat kemudian tersenyum atau seringai lebih tepatnya.

diarahkannya pandangannya menuju kalender yang berada di ruangan itu.

"15 hari lagi ya?"bisiknya pelan kemudian berjalan menyusul ichigo.

...

"hoi!!!"

"hn"

"senna mencarimu"

"hn"

"hoi...,hoi...!!!"teriak seseorang berambut nanas tepat di telinga ichigo.

"apakah kurosaki ichigo masih hidup!!"teriaknya lagi.

"apa-apaan sih renji,kau ingin membuat telingaku tuli hah babon sialan"umpat ichigo kepada renji yang terkekeh pelan.

"harusnya aku yang nanya jeruk purut,kau kenapa?"

"apanya?"

"dari tadi ku perhatikan kau kayak orang bodoh"

"apa!!"ucap ichigo sambil memukul kepala renji kuat.

"hei...aku kan hanya berkata jujur,aku benar-benar penasaran kenapa dua hari ini kau semakin mirip zombi saja"

"celingak - celinguk,mondar-mandir melihat -lihat ke arah fakultas ekonomi bahkan kau terus melamun ketika aku memanggilmu,memang ada apa sih?"timpal renji lagi

"tidak ada"

"oh ya sudah dua hari ini rukia ngak keliatan,apa kau sudah putus dengannya"

"ittai"kenapa kau memukulku lagi jeruk purut.

"entah lagi ingin aja mukul babon"ucap ichigo asal dan sukses membuat geram renji.

"akh...aku nyerah,aku males meladeni pmsnya si je ruk purut"ucap renji lagi dan kembali duduk di samping ichigo atau lebih tepatnya tempat pohon rindang dimana ichigo dan rukia selalu makan bersama.

ichigo kembali memperhatikan handphonenya,berharap rukia mengabarinya.sudah dua hari ini rukia tidak menghubunginya bahkan tanda di baca juga tidak ada.

ichigo sudah mengunjungi kos-kosan rukia namun sayang sang empu tidak ada di dalam rumah.

entah kenapa ichigo merasa kesepian tanpa rukia disampingnya,dia tidak tahu kenapa,hanya saja...

ichigo kembali mengacak-ngacak kepalanya menghilang pikiran yang sempat tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya.

"hoi...!!!"

"apa sih babon!!"geram ichigo

"itu..."lirih renji lagi sambil menunjukkan ke arah seorang wanita yang melambaikan tangannya pada ichigo dan renji.

ichigo langsung berlari dan langsung memeluk orang yang melambaikan tangannya tadi.

"i-i-ichigo!!"pekik rukia binggung akan sifat ichigo yang tiba-tiba.

"kau kemana saja,rukia?"

"apa kau tak tahu aku mengkhawatirmu?"

"kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku?kenapa kau tidak ada di kos-kosanmu?"tanya ichigo bertubi-tubi.

"aku ada urusan dengan keluarga makanya aku tidak ada di kos,dan handphoneku telah di curi ketika aku pulang kerumah dan..."

"astaga seharusnya aku yang bertanya ichigo,ada apa denganmu tiba-tiba memeluk seperti itu?"timpal rukia lagi.

"aku...aku merindukanmu rukia,jangan seperti itu lagi rukia ku mohon,kau bisa membuatku gila"ucap ichigo sambil mengeratkan kembali pelukannya pada rukia.

rukia hanya tersenyum kemudian membalas pelukan yang ichigo berikan sedangkan renji terblalak tidak percaya bahkan daritadi dia terus mengucek-ngucek matanya untuk membuktikan ini hanya ilusi atau apa.

akhirnya ichigo melepaskan pelukannya dan menggandeng tangan rukia dengan kuat seolah rukia akan lari jika tidak dia gandeng seperti itu.

"waw..."lirih renji tiba-tiba

"kau kenapa ren??"tanya rukia binggung

"apa kau tahu rukia sebelum kau datang si jeruk purut ini seperti ibu-ibu hamil,banyak tingkahnya"

"hehehe benarkah??"kekeh rukia ringan

"bersyukurlah kau tidak melihatnya jika iya mungkin kau akan langsung berpaling padaku"canda renji yang langsung mendapat bogeman mentah dari ichigo.

"jangan coba-coba nganggu pacarku ya"

"ck,lihat saja nanti jeruk"

"apa babon!!"

"whahahaha kalian berdua sudah hentikan.apa kalian tidak lapar?"lerai rukia yang sudah melihat pertarungan babon dan jeruk semakin ganas.

"kau memang yang terbaik rukia"

"ck,sudah berapa kali ku bilang jangan nganggu pacarku"

dan setelah itu mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama baik bercakap - cakap atau membuat pms ichigo kumat.

"10 hari lagi"batin seseorang dalam hati

...

ichigo dan renji sedang berjalan menuju perpustakaan berhubung ada materi yang ingin mereka pelajari.

"hahaha,bukan seperti itu ashido-san tapi seperti ini"lirih seseorang yang sangat di kenal ichigo sedang duduk di bangku perpustakaan tersebut bersama seorang pemuda bersurai merah.sepertinya wanita itu sedang mengajari pemuda yang mungkin sedari tadi mengacak rambutnya karena binggung.

"ayo coba lagi,ashido-san"perintah wanita itu lagi.

"tapi ini terlalu susah rukia"

"aku jamin kau pasti bisa kok,aku akan mengajarimu sampai kau bisa mengerjakannya"

"benarkah??"

"kalo begitu aku mau lama-lama berada disini,apalagi kalau berdua denganmu"gombal ashido.

"dasar..."

"ehem!!!"pekik seorang pemuda berambut orange yang berhasil menghancurkan momen romantis yang sempat tercipta.

"ichigo!!,sedang apa kau kemari?"tanya rukia binggung

"ada materi yang belum ku pahami,kalian lanjutkan saja kegiatan kalian yang tadi aku takkan menggangu"ucap ichigo dingin sedangkan renji hanya terbenggong ria di belakang ichigo.

"baiklah,ayo ashido-san kita lanjut belajarnya"ucap rukia sambil tersenyum manis

"akh...i-iya"ucap ashido terbata-bata.

ichigo hanya berjalan melewati keduanya tanpa rukia ketahui,di dalam hati ichigo sedang mengutuk pemuda yang berada di samping rukia.

ichigo hanya memperhatikan rukia dari jauh di antara deretan-deretan buku.tangannya terkepal kuat ingin sekali dia menghajar pemuda yang daritadi menggombal kekasihnya.

"ichigo,materi yang ingin kita pelajari tidak ada disini,bagaimana kalau kita ke perpustakaan lain?"tawar renji.

namun naas sang empu yang di tanya tidak mendengarkan sama sekali bahkan dia membekap mulut renji supaya diam.

akhirnya baik renji dan ichigo hanya memperhatikan rukia dengan pemuda yang bernama ashido itu.

"eh???rukia di wajahmu ada sesuatu?"

"apa?"

"tunggu sebentar biar aku ambilkan"ucap ashido kemudian dia memegang tepat di pipi rukia dan sukses membuat ichigo hampir berhasil membunuh renji akibat geram.

"ternyata ada bekas spidol di wajahmu"

"owh...mungkin terkena pada saat aku maju kedepan tadi,ngomong-omong makasih ya"ucap rukia sambil tersenyum manis membuat ashido merona hebat.

tidak tahan melihat drama itu lagi ichigo langsung mengambil tangan rukia dan membawanya pergi menjauh dari tempat terkutuk itu.

"hei ichigo,lepaskan!!"pekik rukia sambil menarik tangannya dari ichigo sedang orang di maksud malah memegang tangannya semakin kuat.

akhirnya ichigo berhenti ternyata ichigo mengajaknya ke belakang fakultas rukia.

"aw...,kau menyakitiku ichigo"

akhirnya ichigo melepaskan pegangannya dan langsung memeluk rukia kuat.

"maafkan aku,aku sungguh tidak tahu apa yang terjadi denganku"

"ssst,sudahlah aku memaafkanmu"ucap rukia sambil membalas pelukan ichigo.

"lebih baik kita duduk dulu"timpalnya lagi.

ichigo hanya menggangguk kemudian mereka duduk di bangku dekat situ.

"apa yang tadi itu sakit?"tanya ichigo sambil menunjuk ke arah tangan yang tadi sempat di cengkramnya dengan kuat.

"tidak sakit lagi k_"ucapan rukia terpotong karena tangan rukia sudah di ambil alih oleh ichigo.

"maaf"sesal ichigo.

"sudahlah,jangan meminta maaf terus bosan dengarnya"

"tap_"

"sst...,sudahlah"

"setidak biarkan aku melakukan ini"ucap ichigo kemudian mencium pergelangan tangan rukia yang sedikit lebam.

"ichigo!!!"pekik rukia kaget.

"hahaha,aku ngatuk"ucap ichigo kemudian menjadikan paha rukia sebagai bantalnya.

"dasar...jeruk busuk "kekeh rukia sambil mencubit hidung mancung ichigo.sedangkan sang empu juga terkekeh juga kemudian memejamkan matanya.

"jackpot,3 hari lagi...semuanya akan berakhir"batin rukia dalam hati.

rukia terus memperhatikan ichigo yang tertidur lelap tangannya masih asyik membelai rambut ichigo dengan lembut.

rukia tersenyum miris sebentar lagi hubungan mereka akan berakhir kemudian dia memandang langit yang mulai senja dengan tatapan datar.

...

ichigo sedang menunggu rukia di cafe pertama mereka.sebenarnya ichigo binggung kenapa rukia menyuruhnya kemari namun tetap saja dia datang menjumpai sang kekasih.

akhirnya rukia muncul dihadapan ichigo dengan membawa sebuah kotak besar dan tentu saja membuat ichigo binggung.

"apa ini?"

" buka sajalah"

ichigo pun membuka kotak tersebut dan dapat dilihatya sebuah kue yang bertuliskan happy annivesery di atasnya dan sebuah kado.ichigo tersenyum lebar dan menatap ke arah rukia yang juga tersenyum lebar.

bahkan dia sendiri lupa bahwa hubungannya dengan rukia sudah selama itu.

"terima kasih sayang"ucap ichigo pada rukia.

"ya sama-sama,dan ada satu hal lagi yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu ichi"

"apa itu?"

"aku ingin kita putus"ucap rukia datar

kontan mata ichigo terblalak lebar dan jantungnya mendadak sesak.

"kenapa?"lirihnya pelan

"bukannya ini keinginanmu ichi"ucap rukia kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"tunggu!!"teriak ichigo sambil memegang tangan rukia.sepertinya ichigo tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"apa maksudmu rukia,siapa yang bilang kita harus putus?"

"maaf ichigo,aku tidak bisa ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan"ucap rukia sambil melepaskan tangan ichigo dan kembali berjalan namun dia berhenti sebentar.

"semua yang ingin kau ketahui ada di dalam kotak itu"ucapnya lagi kemudian kembali berjalan meninggalkan ichigo.

ichigo pun langsung membuka kado yang di berikan rukia.hanya ada sebuah surat dan jam tangan.ichigo langsung membuka surat tersebut dan tak lama kemudian dia langsung berlari seperti orang gila.

"dear ichigo

jika kau sudah mendapat surat ini berarti hubungan kita sudah berakhir maaf sebenarnya aku juga tak ingin berakhir seperti ini tapi inilah yang terbaik bagi semuanya.oh ya aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu.

sebenarnya aku sudah tahu dari dulu bahwa kau hanya menjadikanku sebagai bahan taruhanmu.

aku mengetahuinya bukan dari renji kumohon jangan menyalahkannya.aku mendengarnya langsung darimu ketika hari pertama kita pacaran.

mungkin kau binggung mengapa aku tidak langsung memutuskanmu saat itu juga.

hehehe aku juga tidak tahu alasannya mungkin aku ingin mencoba merubah pikiranmu ya maksudku mungkin kau akan menyukaiku dengan tulus atau sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena telah membantuku untuk membuka lembaran yang baru lagi.

aku juga tahu kau menyukai wanita lain,ternyata kau benar-benar pintar memilih.sepertinya kalian akan sangat serasi bahkan kku harap kau tidak mempermainkannya ichigo.

dan satu lagi terima kasih telah mengijinkanku menyukaimu.menyukai adalah salah satu hal terindah dalam hidupku.

ku harap kau jangan merasa bersalah setelah membaca surat ini.sungguh aku tidak berniat balas dendam padamu lagi.anggap saja ini sebagai pelajaran untuk kedepannya.lagi pula jika kau ingin menyebut ini pembelasan dendam maka inilah adalah pembalasan manis buatmu.

maaf sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakannya secara langsung tapi aku sudah membuat janji untuk menemui seseorang di tempat kita selalu bersama.

salam sayang

kuchiki rukia."

ichigo berlari sekuat tenaganya,tempat yang paling di tujunya adalah pohon rindang di dakat fakultasnya.dia tidak peduli akan sesak yang memenuhi didadanya.

yang dia tahu.dia tidak ingin mengakhiri ini sekarang.dia masih menghabiskan waktunya bersama rukia,melihat senyumnya,kehangatannya,dan mata amesty yang indah itu.

ichigo hampir sampai di pohon rindang itu bahkan dia sudah melihat rukia sedang berbicara-bicara dengan seorang pemuda.

"ru...ki_"panggil ichigo sambil berjalan menuju arah rukia namun sayang sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

"maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

rukia memejamkan mata sejenak kemudian tersenyum manis.

"ya"ucap rukia kemudian sang pemuda memeluk rukia dengan kuat dan rukia juga membalas pelukan itu.

jangtung ichigo seperti berhenti di tempat,tubuhnya terduduk di rumput,tenaganya tiba-tiba hilang.di hadapan rukia memeluk seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya.

"kokuto..."lirihnya rukia lagi dalam pelukan pemuda itu.

tanpa ichigo sadari rukia tersenyum tipis atau tepatnya senyum kemenangan melihat ke tidak berdayaan ichigo.

sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam handphone ichigo

"semoga kau mendapat karma yang manis sayang"

~~~~owari~~~~

huah...udah lama ngak nulis pasti hancur banget ya.saya sebenarnya ingin menulis namun tugas kuliah saya juga banyak.jadi ya agak gimana gitu hihihi.

dan entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini saya suka kali dengan tema angst sangat cocok untuk saya yang di landa tugas berlimpah.

hehehe saya mohon maaf mungkin masih banyak typo yang berserakan dimana-mana.saya mohon maklum para reader karena saya mengetik di handphone ngak laptop jadi agak malas ganti-ganti hurufnya.

btw ceritanya pasti gaje dan kurang jelas ya??hehehe sebenarnya saya mau buat squelnya saya mah mana bisa membiarkan ichiruki tidak bersatu.

oh ya satu lagi terima kasih atas review yang senpai berikan di love story of greedy servamp sangat mendukung.saya sangat senang masih banyak pecinta ichiruki yang mau baca cerita saya.saya sungguh terharu.

jika para senpai sempat saya mohon reviewnya hehehe.


End file.
